Brevoy
For more about Brevoy, please go here (open in new window). Key Differences and Additions: 1- 2- 3- Noble Houses, Factions House Surtova (Current Rulers) House Garess House Lebeda House Lodovka House Medvyed House Orlovsky Free City of Restov House Rogarvia* (Disappeared) regarding the civil war: Power Rating: 1. Surtova, 2. Garess, 3. Restov, 4. Lodovka (overall; but 6th if sea units are taken out of the calculus), 5, Lebeda, 6. Medvyed (but 1. on defense), and 7. orlovsky/Xanadu interchangeable on this level. -Surtova could easily crush Orlovsky or Xanadu; and if Medvyed assaults them they'd be easily defeated. -Garess is about 1/2 as powerful as Surtova in the field, but their commanders are very conservative about going into battle. High unit costs for the field. -Lodovkans could sink all of Surtova's tonnage, but don't wield a good army-the army's morale is very poor and they're likely to desert (more used to the sea). But they strategically could sack the Surtovan's home Port Ice, which would demoralize the Surtovans and the Lodovkans could be kingmakers as to who will rule. They dislike the Surtovans, but don't have any allies among the other houses. They are proud of Jang and Xanadu. Chance to desert in the field. (Jang's house) -Lebedans have the best horsemen and are competent; would give Restov trouble. Low unit costs for the field. (Morgan's house) -Medvyedevs are good in the forest and on defense; they've been preparing for the war for several years, but they can't wield a useful army in the field. -Most Orlovskys are in prison or in Xanadu in exile. Alliances: Surtova and Lebeda are allies (Surtovans have been promoting them and giving them favors) and are unlikely to split. Surtova and Garess are close but Garess is also close to Medvyed. Garess will stick with Surtova if it means keeping Restov in the fold. House Garess believes in Unity in Brevoy above all. Orlovsky and Medvyed are allies to the end. Restov wants to revolt, which everyone opposes, but Orlovsky is desperate so they would side with Restov if it meant the furthering of Orlovsky interests. Lodovka might stab Surtovans in the back, if the opportunity is ripe. Xandadu's Population: 30% Orlovsky, 20% Restovian, 15% Medvyed, 13% Surtovan, 10% Rogarvian/No Allegiance, 5% Lodovkan, 4% Other, 3% Garess. Xanadu's Allegiances: In the event of hostilities, the natural allegiances are: 65% Pro-Orlovsky/Medvyed Alliance Whigs 21% Pro-Surtovan Tories 20% Pro-Restov secession. Rebels 14% Neutral or leaning Pro-Chaos in Brevoy. Neutrals Leadership Allegiances: Quelk Surtova- Marshall '(Surtovans) Tory - IS a Surtova '''Santinder- Councilor '(Neutral/Pro-Chaos) Neutral - no opinion. She's a Xanaduian 1st. '''Oleg- Treaurer (Pro-Restov Secession/ Pro-Alliance) Whig/Rebel - Hates the Surtova coup that replaced Rogarvians. Anastasia- Liasion (Surtovans) Tory - Pro order and stability and growth in the Wasted Lands. Anando - Royal Chronicler (Surtovans) Tory - Personal honor. Svetlana - Grand Diplomat '''(Surtovans) Tory - Dislikes war and rebellion, the surtovans have imprisoned people but have they killed anyone? '''Ghrey Battle (Surtovans) Tory - Personal honor. Akiros Ismort - Warden (Neutral) Neutrals - No opinion. He's a Xanaduian 1st. Biggs (Criminal) Whigs/Rebels - Wants to break completely with Reapers who have disowned him. Centaurs Tory-Chaos - Fear an independent Restov Priest in Elkholm Rebels - Dislikes Surtovan atrocities. Mayor Smiley in Olegton Whigs/Rebels - Dislikes Surtovan atrocities. Mayor Loy Rezbin in Tatzlford 'Whigs/Rebels - Dislikes surtovan atrocities. '''Meager Varn in Varnhold 'only - Dislikes Surtovan atrocities but opposes secession. '''Coran Ravensblade '- Vassal' (Surtovans) Tory - Relatives. The Lord in Charge of Fort Drelev Neutrals - A Xanaduian 1st. Fellow in Charge of Shriketon only - Dislikes Surtovan atrocities but opposes secession. Wandering Monsters Wolves Permissions, List of Paizo-Created Things Brevoy, Houses, Restov - Paizo "This website uses trademarks and/or copyrights owned by Paizo Publishing, LLC, which are used under Paizo's Community Use Policy. We are expressly prohibited from charging you to use or access this content. This website is not published, endorsed, or specifically approved by Paizo Publishing. For more information about Paizo's Community Use Policy, please visit paizo.com/communityuse. For more information about Paizo Publishing and Paizo products, please visit paizo.com." http://paizo.com/communityuse Category:Countries Category:Noble Houses Category:Brevoy